


Puppy Mill Breeder

by Magyka13



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Puppy Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: just a little thing i wrote while reading a book:reading:the book is "the darkest evening in the year":reading:its a realy good book:nods::nod:i highly recommend it:thumbsup:Also a repost from my DA





	Puppy Mill Breeder

Sitting in a cold damp cage

  
Too small for comforts woe

  
I lay doing all I can

  
To keep holding on

  
Atleast 'till morning

  
  
Our "caretakers" abuse us

  
They are truly evil

  
And like demons in the night

  
They steal our pups

  
Our pride and joy

  
Whom we never see again

  
But I digress

  
I hold no hate

  
Because I have hope

  
For a brighter future

  
Not for me

  
But for my pups

  
They will live the better life

  
With people to love and who care

  
They are the reason I sacrifice

  
Every day to these monsters

  
To live a life worth dying for

  
  
But not I

  
  
Whilst I lie here in the dark

  
Thinking of past and future disgressions

  
And of this bleak and depressing world

  
In which I survive

  
The world and life of the Puppy-Mill Breader


End file.
